The Other Side of Dawn
by VailAshwood
Summary: What if EJ had been born instead of Renesmee? This is the story of Jacob Black, EJ and introducing Lillian a new character! The story takes place 5 years after the final events of Breaking Dawn and a lot has changed! So sit back relax and enjoy the ride!
1. Chapter 1

**What if EJ had been born instead of Renesmee? This is the story of Jacob Black, EJ and introducing Lillian a new character! The story takes place 5 years after the final events of Breaking Dawn and a lot has changed! So sit back relax and enjoy the ride!**

I looked up at the stormy sky and sighed as raindrops washed my face clean. Moving to Forks really was the best decision my parents have ever made. We moved here after my Grandpa passed away and left us his house, which not to sound horrible, but was good news for my family. My Dad had just lost his second job in the past year and we were close to penniless.

"Lillian," my mom called "Get inside you're going to catch a cold."

I smiled up at stormy clouds "Coming!" I said and sprinted toward the house making sure to splash in a large puddle on my way. The house was warm and cozy, I giggled as I took off my soaking wet coat and hung it up to dry. "Hey, Mom" I said as I walked in to the small kitchen and grabbed a cookie off the baking sheet, she had just pulled from the oven. I sighed as I munched and looked around my new home, the kitchen was small, and dark, come to think of it the whole house was dark but it suited me. I didn't mind the wood paneling, or rich wooden floors, or the exposed beams. It felt cozy, like a real home should feel.

Mom turned to smile at me "Just one Lillian, dinner's almost done." She chastised. I smiled around a mouth full of cookie and grabbed another off the sheet and danced out of the way before she could smack me with a dishtowel. I ran up stairs and out of her reach "Dinner's in 30." She called laughter coloring her words.

"Kay," I yelled back my mouth full of delicious chocolate chip cookie. I stopped at the door to my bedroom and smiled. My bedroom! My very own bedroom! I was so excited! I had never had a room of my own. I smiled and opened the door.

The room was small, the ceiling was peaked exposing dark wooden beams, and the paneling had been painted over in a soft white. My smile grew; it was beyond perfect. We never had much in the way of furniture so we were lucky that the house came fully furnished. I now had a queen bed with an iron headboard and a wooden dresser that was half empty even after filling it with all of my clothes. I jumped on to the bed and smiled up at the ceiling, this was going to be great. I wasn't even the least bit bummed about starting school tomorrow.

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face, and skipped over to my dresser and picked out an outfit for school, grabbing a blue flannel shirt a white tank for underneath, and jeans. I dressed quickly and stopped in the bathroom to brush my hair and quickly run some mascara over my thick lashes. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled my long deep blonde hair fell in waves down my back only a few shades lighter then my olive colored skin, my blue eyes stood out in contrast, a gift from my father, sparkled with excitement, and my full lips pulled into a grin. I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and took a gulp before grabbing an apple and heading toward the door. "Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder, though I knew no one would respond, Dad was probably still passed out and Mom would be trying to get him up. Sighing, I put the apple in my mouth before mounting my bike and riding to school one handed as I ate.

The school was small, like really small, if I had to guess I'd say that the whole school was less then half the size of my junior class back home. I took the last bite of my apple as I dismounted my bike and slipped it into a slip, locking it in place and walked toward the building labeled "Office".

"Hi" I said cheerfully to the plump woman behind the counter, she smiled at me and held up a finger asking me to wait. The room was warm and dry and full of potted plants. I smiled this place was very different from my last school in LA.

"Sorry about that dear, how can I help you?" the plump women said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Cage, I'm transferring from Canoga Park High." I said with a smile.

"Oh, of course!" she said her smile widening "I'm Mrs. Cope, let me just grab your schedule." She turned and gathered a few papers before turning back to me "Here's your schedule, a map of the school, and have all your teachers sign this slip and bring it back after school."

I took the papers and glanced at my classes, and then looked back up "Um, Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Are Volleyball tryouts over yet?" I asked hopefully.

"They start next week, talk to Coach Clapp and he'll be able to give you more information." She smiled

"Kay, thanks." I said and left. I glanced at my schedule; great my first class was English with Mr. Mason in building 3. Sighing I looked at the map before shoving both into my pocket and mixed in to the crowd of people headed toward building 3.

I walked into Mr. Mason's class and shrugged out my coat and walked over his desk. I cleared my throat and handed the tall balding man my slip. He took it and blinked twice "Ah, yes our new student." He said and signed my slip "Have a seat wherever." he said handing me my slip with one hand and motioned toward the rows of desks with the other.

"Thanks," I said taking the slip and walked toward an empty seat in the middle. It was obvious that kids at this school were not used to new kids. Some were staring, others were looking me up and down judging, a few girls whispered behind their hands and giggled, and one boy in the back whispered "Nice ass," to his snickering friend. I smiled crookedly before sliding into my desk.

"Hey, you must be Lillian Cage." said the boy sitting next to me. He was tall for his age but gangly, and had mop of messy red hair and freckles. "I'm Collin Mallory" he said blushing.

"Lil, is fine or Lilly, whichever." I smiled "Nice to meet you Collin" Mr. Mason called our class to attention, and passed out a reading list, man this class was going to suck.

The rest of my classes blew by with out incident, and a girl from trig, Ashley, asked me if I wanted to sit with her at lunch. I agreed and followed her to her table after grabbing a pizza and a coke from the counter. "Lilly, this is Sam," Ashley gestured to a strawberry blonde with braces, Sam waved hello "and Taylor" a tall girl with lean muscles and black hair, "and you know Collin." She said rounding out the group. We all said our hellos before a large rowdy group of boys came into the cafeteria. "Oh god," sighed Ashley rolling her eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked studying their letterman jackets. They all looked like ordinary jocks to me, my kind of crowd. One stood out though he was tall, taller then any of the other boys, with bronze curly hair and warm brown eyes.

"Varsity football team." She said glaring at them.

"You're just mad that Cullen dumped you." Taylor said around a mouth full of pizza.

"Whatever," Ashley said rolling her eyes brooding.

"Who's the tall one with the curly hair?" I asked looking him up and down.

"That's EJ Cullen." Sam whispered, "Him and Ash used to date."

As if called EJ turned, eyes landing on Ashley's back, and surveying the table before meeting my eyes. His smiled widened, a flash of white that sent a chill down my spine and swarm of butterflies in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

EJ sauntered over, an easy smile on his face. "Hey Ash," his voice was deep and warm but had a ring to it, almost like a cathedral bell. He rested his hand on Ashley's shoulder, giving her neck an intimate squeeze. Ashley's eyes went wide and doey, a small gasp escaped her lips. She turned to look up at him with hope, and longing blazing in her eyes.

"Hi," she breathed, leaning toward him.

He looked eyes with her, his smug smile grew "Not still mad at me are you?" his voiced dripped, a deep golden honey sound.

"Never," she breathed shaking her head, melting toward him.

Slowly as if releasing a grenade, he removed his had from her neck "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" he asked his eyes slowly leaving hers to lock with mine. The smile he gave me was warm, inviting, but something about it was off, it was almost…predatory.

"My friend?" she asked confused, she shook her head as if to clear it. "Oh!" she breathed "EJ this is Lilly." She whispered eyes never leaving the angles of his perfect face.

"Lilly," he breathed as if tasting the sound. My eyes were still locked with his, I couldn't make myself look away. I wanted to, I knew I must look like a total idiot, sitting there gaping at this godly boy. "do you mind if I join you?" he asked. Not sure if the question was intended for Ashley or me I gave a jerky nod. He straightened and glided over to where I sat, he inclined his head toward a vacant seat on the bench next to me. I scooted over so fast I bumped into Collin in my haste, my lunch tray shoving his causing his milk to spill. This unusual clumsiness allowed me the reprieve I needed to pull my eyes from EJ's.

"Oh!" explained turning my back on EJ to help Collin with the mess I just created. Quickly I grabbed napkins from my tray and attempted to clean up the mess. "I'm so sorry Collin!" I exclaimed mopping up as much as I could. He muttered something that sounded like "S'okay, not the first time." but I wasn't sure. " I'll be right back" I jumped up to go grab more napkins and a new milk for Collin.

I was grabbing a milk, my other hand filled with napkins, "Let me help you." The sound was musical and should not have been familiar to me, but my body responded to the honeyed sound of EJ's voice. I gasped almost dropping the milk, but suddenly his hand was on mine curling my fingers. Shocked I looked down at our hands, he had long slim fingers and his skin was so pale it was almost luminescent. The warmth of his hand was staggering, it felt as if he had a fever.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at our hands like an idiot. Eventually I felt myself being turned, to face him, his other hand reached for the napkins. Again I was shocked at how tall he was, he had to be 6'3" maybe more. He moved slowly as if not to startle me. He took my other hand pulling the napkins from my hand. "I'll take those." He laughed the sound musical. "Lets go back shall we?" he asked. I nodded and shook my head trying to clear it.

I gave a shaky laugh that sounded slightly manic "Yea, good idea." I stuttered.

We walked back over to our table EJ handed Collin the napkins and milk before sitting down between me and Collin and turning to face me. I glanced around the table some new people had joined, all in letterman jackets. They were laughing and joking, a stark contrast to my original lunch party, Ashley was nowhere to be found, Taylor was giving me a scathing look, and Sam sighed and looked back her food. My eyes scanned the cafeteria in search of Ashley only to find her blazing red hair blowing as she shoved the door of the cafeteria open and took off down the hall. I rose to follow her but EJ stopped me. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." He said placing his hand on mine to stop me. I was suddenly sure that he was right, Ashley would be fine, there was no need to follow her. I relaxed back into my spot and turned toward EJ giving him a sheepish smile. His returning smile dazzled me. "So," he said conversationally "how's your first day?"

I waited for a moment to make sure my voice wouldn't crack "Fine," I said blushing. Who was this girl? I've never been this shy in front of guys before. Heck I was usually counted as one of them my love for all things sports usually gave me little in the way of conversation with other girls. What was wrong with me? I shook my head again trying to clear it.

He chuckled "That's good, what class do you have next?" he asked

"Um," I pulled out my crumpled class schedule "gym."

"Do you mind if I escort you?" he said rising offering his hand. I took it nodding stupidly. "Gym is my next class as well." He flashed me a dazzling grin, causing me to stumble. He chuckled and pulled me toward the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the safety of the girls' locker room I began to relax, and coherent thoughts began to ease their way back into by clouded mind. I had no way to describe what had happened to me. It was like one second I was my normal functioning self and the next I was doped out, unable to move or think for myself. Shivering, I went to change. Coach Clapp said I could sit out today but I was to keyed up. I needed to run or something, I had no idea what we'd be doing today but I hoped it was physically exertive. I quickly changed into the dull gray shirt with a blue and yellow Spartan on the front and blue gym shorts. I dressed faster then most of the girls that were dragging their feet not wanting to have to be in gym a second before they absolutely needed to be. I jogged out hoping to catch Coach Clapp before class so I could ask about Volleyball.

He was standing with his clipboard, talking to a group of boys about an up coming practice. "Um Coach?" I asked walking up behind him.

He turned to meet me "You, didn't have to change today if you didn't want to, I said that right?"

"Yea, its fine. I wanted too." I said he nodded and made to turn around once more. "Ah Coach? I was wondering if you've started tryouts for Volleyball?"

He scratched his bloated belly and shook his head "Nope, try outs are next week. You play?" looking me up and down noting my short stature.

I rolled my eyes, everyone always underestimates me, I'm short yea, but I'm quick and as my Mom says I have springs for feet. "Yea," I said slightly smug but deciding not to brag about my being the team captain of my last team. He'd figure it out soon enough and it was much more fun to watch his jaw hit the floor when he saw me in action.

He nodded and pulled on his tight shirt as if it would somehow stretch it enough to cover the bottom of his beer belly. "Stay after class and I'll give you the form for your parents to sign." He turned a clear dismissal.

I walked over to the benches on the side of the court and stretched, it felt good. My tight muscles eased as I pulled and stretched them, the simple movements provided me with clarity and I was able to block out most of the whistles coming from my male classmates. I hummed as I went through my stretches. I pulled my left leg backward so it arched over my head my hands pulling deepening the stretch. My eyes closed I switched legs a smile tugging at my lips. "Hey there Gumby," I stumbled, already to accustomed to the honeyed voice. I kept my eyes closed and counted to three pulling on my leg at each number. I breathed in deep before placing my leg down and turning to face him.

"Hello, Ej." I said proud that my voice sounded relatively unfazed. I shifted into a warrior stance, my eyes still closed.

"So, Volleyball huh?" he said

"Yes, and?" I asked my voice shaky

"Nothing, just pictured you as more of the cheerleader type is all."

"That so?" I shifted my weight forward placing my arm behind my leg lift the other arm and my face toward the ceiling. He chuckled a musical sound. I almost lost my balance but focused on my breathing, realizing it was easier to talk to him this way. If I gave myself something to focus on then I wasn't consumed by him. I smiled to myself proud. I straightened, counted three breathes before turning to me his gaze. I looked up at him from under my lashes "What makes you say that?" I asked locking eyes with him. This time I was prepared; I focused on my breathing and was able to remain coherent. I smiled triumphant.

Something flickered across his beautiful face, it might have been doubt, but it was gone before I could be certain. His lips pulled into a smug smile "Well clearly," he motioned toward me "you are more then flexible for the job." Lust filled his gaze as his eyes traveled over my body. "I wouldn't mind seeing you on the sidelines cheering for me." He smiled and slowly winked.

"Well," I said slowly moving toward him, I placed my hand on his chest. Man was he hot! His muscles felt like steel plates beneath my fingers. _One, two, three_ I counted my breathes "If that ever happens," I looked up at him then from under my lashes making sure that my voice was as smooth as silk as I could make it "be sure to send Satan a parka." I blinked slowly twice at him before moving to leave letting my hand follow slowly behind me. He barked a laugh, the first authentic sound I'd heard from him, _check and mate._ My smile grew as I walked over to where the other students were lined up. I had the whole class' attention. The girls looked at me with jealousy and disbelief, the boys… well their stares were a little more obvious.

"All right, kids lets get started." Called Coach "James, you lead the class through warm up, then we'll run 10 laps around the court before breaking off into teams." James, a short boy with brown hair and acne, He led the class through the general warm up. Then we ran. I held myself back wanting to save the show for the actual game.

I'd only made it a lap or so before he was running along side of me. He didn't make any effort to talk, which was fine by me. We jogged in companionable silence before skidding to a stop after our tenth lap. Hands on my hips I looked around most of the class were out of breath, or at least lightly panting. It was only EJ and I that breathed evenly. I turned toward him and laughed, meeting my gaze he quickly joined. I felt exuberant, alive, for the first time in a very, very long time. Fofr what I am sure was not the last time, I was grateful for my parents decision to exile or family to the wettest city on the continental U.S..

"All right kids, lets brake off into teams." Coach called.

"Teams?" EJ asked his smile genuine.

"Definitely" I replied. This, was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Gym had been beyond fun. We played two on two Basketball, EJ and I destroyed the other team. He seemed just as surprised as the rest of the class when I Ally-Oop'd and score the winning point. Coach Clapp all but shoved the permission slip into my hands. I practically skipped to my bike after the final bell rang.

The rest of the week went by in the same manner. EJ sat with us at lunch, which was great and also extremely awkward. I had called Ashley after school my first day but she hadn't wanted to talk to me, but Collin assured me that shed be fine. That the break up had just been really hard on her, still I felt bad. I hadn't meant to hurt her and though I was definitely attracted to EJ there was something that kept me from accepting his dinner invitations. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about him was slightly, off. It wasn't until Friday that I finally caved and accepted a ride home from EJ. The rain was coming down in sheets and I was all ready soaked to the bone by the time id reached the end of the school's drive.

He pulled over and opened the door, "Get in." he snapped. I stopped to consider, I didn't want to just leave my bike, how would I get to school the next day? He growled and came around faster then I would have thought possible and yanked the bike out of my hands. He carried it with one hand to the back of his sleek black Lincoln crv through open the hatch with the other and stormed round to the drivers side. I was still standing frozen, and stupidly in the rain. "In." he growled I jumped at his angered tone and hopped in. I sat there shaking like a drowned rat. Angrily he reached over and blasted the heater. "Put your seat belt on." He growled I was still to shocked to move, who was this person. He had totally switched, where was the jovial, teasing EJ that I knew? This person was, well scary. Suddenly something was on my lap, I looked down and saw it was his black leather jacket he'd been wearing earlier. Slowly I took off my own sopping wet coat and put on his. He seemed to relax a little when I did this, "seat belt." He commanded. With shaking hand I reached for the belt but my fingers were thick and numb from cold. He leaned over and grabbed the belt, our faces inches from each others', the whole climate of the car changed instantly. Heat burned through me, I was surrounded by his thick sweet scent, his eyes blazed with lust. I knew if I leaned forward even slightly that, we would be lost to the power of our teenage hormones. Luckily or unluckily I still can't decide, someone honked their horn, at us. EJ growled and pulled the belt and looked it into place, before slamming on the gas and jetting down the streets toward my home.

We arrived at my house faster then I would have thought possible. We sat in tense silence, for what felt like hours, though it was probably only a few minutes. He ran his hand through his tossled bronze hair, the movement shocked me and I gasped shrinking back, pulling away from him. I wasn't sure which version of him I was going to get, the fun EJ or the scary EJ. Slowly he turned to look at me "I'm sorry." He whispered shanking he head a small smile playing on his lips. _So normal EJ,_ taking a shaky breath I slowly leaned toward him and put my hand on top of his, looking up at him, he returned my laugh with his own. "What are you doing to me." He whispered so low I wasn't positive I'd heard it. Slowly he lifted his hand and trailed his fingers down my cheek, he gripped my chin and locked eyes with me. He was nervous as if this was the first time he'd ever kissed a girl, but I knew that couldn't be, he was known as a cherry picker at school, almost half the girls had lost their v card to him, so why was he nervous? Perhaps more importantly, why was I considering kissing him? But here I was leaning into his kiss, my eyes closing. Our lips brushed, softly, once. It was so timid and tender it took my breath away. He kissed me again, still soft but with more confidence. His lips were smooth as glass and oh so warm. Moaning I leaned forward to deepen the kiss, and he eagerly obliged, forcing my lips open with his tongue. I gasped he was delicious, like floral candies. I all but leapt out of my seat to get closer to him. He pulled at me, easing me into his lap, my legs straddling him, I wove my hands into his hair locking his face to mine. I could feel his hardened bulge pressing against me. Slowly I began to rock my hips against him, he broke our kiss in a gasp. I leaned my head back as his lips came crashing down on my neck and slowly, hungrily made their way up to my ear, "You are going to be the death of me." He whispered in my ear, I moaned as he bit and tugged my earlobe flicking it with his tongue before tracing his way back down my neck with blazing kisses. There was a loud rap on the window and we both froze. Quickly I climbed off of EJ, turning over my shoulder I saw my Dad's face, hands cupped so he could see into the car.

"Out! Now!" he bellowed. _Shit, shit, shit!_ This was bad, this was so very, very bad. Quickly I tore EJ's jacket off and grabbed my wet one.

"Keep it." EJ said pushing it back toward me. I shook my head no. I reached for the door handle but EJ's hand caught my elbow "are you okay?" he asked worried.

I gulped down my panic. "Go, just go." I flung the door open.

"You, fucking whore!" Dad yelled his face purple with hate and disgust. As he came toward me, his fist balled. I looked over his shoulder at EJ, he was pissed and was already making to get out of the car, _Please,_ I mouthed at him, he hesitated, _Just go,_ I mouthed. I couldn't have him hear that would only make it worse. He must have seen the panic in my eyes he nodded once and drove off. Sighing, relieved that at least I wouldn't have an audience to what was about to happen. I ran as quickly as I could into the house, my dad at my heels. "Slut!" he screamed coming toward me. He pushed me up against the wall and slapped me hard across the face, my ears rang, " How long have you been fucking him?" he yelled his alcohol soaked breath smothering me as his hand tighten around my throat, I tried to speak but couldn't. My hands feebly swiped at his trying to loosen his grip. He growled and through me against the couch, which slid and hit the wall. "You fucking dirty whore!" he bellowed coming ever to me undoing his belt and wrapping it around his hand leaving the buckle free. The belt came down with a crack against my outraised arms.

"I didn't" I begged "Please"

"Is that what you said to him?" he laughed humorlessly " I bet you begged him to fuck you. Why else would he? Who would want a dirty slut like you." He leaned back and spit at my face. He reached over and yanked my arm turning me so my back was to him. "Take off your shirt." He growled. Shakily I pulled my shirt up over my head, I hadn't even gotten it all the way off before the belt came crashing down, breaking my skin. I didn't scream, it never does any good to scream, instead I waited for the blackness to find me.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I woke up. Sun came streaming in though my window, I groaned and turned away fro the offensive cheerfulness of the sun. Pain came hissing through my teeth, at my movement. Slowly I sat up trying to move as little as possible. Gingerly I reached around to feel my back, I winced as my fingers lightly brushed against the damaged skin. I looked down at the bed and nearly fainted my once white sheets where now streaked with dried gore. I closed my eyes and tried to remember to breathe. After a minute or so I was able to collect myself, this wasn't the first time I had woken up this way and I was certain I wouldn't be the last. Slowly I rose to my feet and pulled the sheets of the bed and crept down the stairs to the laundry room. I wasn't sure what time it was but id dint want to make any noises that might wake my Dad. Quietly I threw by bloodied bedding in to the machine, poured a hefty amount of bleach in with it and pressed start, before quietly going back upstairs. Before I could do anything else I had to check to see if my dad was awake, if he was I couldn't risk taking a shower I'd have to wait. As quietly as I could I peeked into his room. There he was passed out cold, a bottle of Christian Brothers on the bedside table. Relieved I crept to bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I didn't want to look but I had to. Grabbing a hand held mirror, and turned my back to the floor-length bathroom mirror. _One, two, three_ I counted and opened my eyes, and gasped. Using the handheld mirror I was able to get a full view of the carnage that had been done to my back. My skin was crisscrossed with angry black slashes, blood still seeping from a few of them. I bit my knuckles to keep from crying. My back was destroyed. I threw the mirror to ground shattering it before sinking down to the floor, sobs catching in my throat. I sunk my head into my shanking hands. There was a lite rap on the door "Lillian?" my mom whispered tentatively. Air hissed though my teeth, she was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. "Please." She whispered, voice shaking. I crawled over to the door, glass shards digging into my knees. I unlocked the door, and she pushed it open just a fraction. "I got you these." She said handing me some gauze and Neosporin. I took them with out speaking. She turned to leave but stopped "You really shouldn't up set him like that." She whispered. I slammed the door shut.

It took me a good hour before I was able to move from my huddled spot against the door. Another hour until I was able to dig out all of the glass that had imbedded itself in my legs. Deciding that a bath would be the least painful way to clean my wounds I filled the tub, and eased myself in gasping in pain as the warm water washed over my abused body. Once submerged I quickly fell asleep. I was awhile before I woke again; the water had turned pink and cold. Shivering I grabbed a towel and the first aid supplies before going back to my bedroom.

Turning to lock my door, I heard I soft thud, and then a hiss. Slowly I turned to see EJ standing next to my open window. Horror drained what little color I had left, and I ran to shove him back out the window he came through. "Go!" I whisper yelled, frantic " please, please you have to go!" my head whipped back to the door fearful that he'd come back at any moment. No matter how hard I shoved I couldn't budge him an inch. I pushed at him now with both hands my towel falling to the floor. He hissed and animalistic sound and took a step forward despite my shoving. His eyes were fixed over my shoulder, terrified I turned to see what he was glaring at, his eyes were fixed on the mirror that hung on the back of my door. Instantly I was relieved, we weren't in danger, not yet. Taking a step to the side so I was no longer in front of the mirror, I lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder. Slowly he turned to face me. "You have to go." I reasoned "Please."

"No." he said and bent down to grab my towel off of the floor and wrapped it around me.

"He'll come back!" I said frantically, I couldn't bare if he hurt someone else because of me and I wasn't so sure I could survive two beatings this close together.

"No." he repeated and took a step toward me. The next thing I knew we were sailing through my window, and landed lightly on the lawn below. I opened my mouth to ask how but stopped. We were moving again and were almost to his car. He opened the door and slid me in and buckled me in. Then he was at his door and pulling away from my house. He pulled out his cell phone and was murmuring something, so quickly I couldn't catch a word of it. Deciding I must be hallucinating I turned to look out the window and waited for the darkness to claim me once more.

It never did though. The next thing I knew I was being carried into a large and stately house. Looking around confused my eyes landed on three figures that stood frozen on the front porch. They were beautiful, and frightening all at once. One of the males had exact same color hair as EJ, he was tall the same height as EJ, his eyes were ocher and blazing with rage. Shuttering I turned to look at the female, she was pale like the man with the same color eyes, and her long brown hair billowed around her, she was stunning, her perfect face was scrunched with worry. The third person was a little shorter then EJ, his face was beautiful and kind. "EJ," the kind man said his voice sounded like wind chimes. "Give her to me." He reached for me, but I latched onto EJ these people were to beautiful to exist. I didn't trust them. I dug my fingers into EJ's jacket. Sighing and nodding "Well bring her inside." The blonde one said resigned. EJ tucked me into his arms and carried me into the house.

The house was, amazing it was unlike anything I had ever seen. So open and bright, I looked around in amazement. "Bring her to my office." The blonde male instructed. Suddenly I was upstairs in large office. The room was warm and the back wall was covered with handsome bookshelves, the opposite wall was decorated with hundreds of paintings. Unsure what to do I put my focus on the only thing that made since to me, EJ.

He looked down at me, "Its okay, I've got you." He said pressing his lips to my hair. "I have to let go so he can look at you," he said but I just starred stupidly back at him.

Suddenly something cold touched me "Lillian," I gasped shocked. I leapt out of EJ's arms and grabbed a heavy looking candlestick off of the ornate desk. I held it aloft ready to attack anyone who came near me. Slowly I started to back away, my makeshift weapon raised the other hand behind my back searching for the door. Out of the corner of my eye something moved I turned to see one of them come toward me, his hand was out stretched, his face pleading. I shook my head trying to clear it. I thought EJ was to my right, ever so slightly I turned my head and saw that EJ was indeed on my right. Then who was this man? I looked at him again, perhaps man was the wrong word he looked young, about my age, but something about him made me guess he was older then he seemed. I looked back and forth between EJ and his doppelgänger. How could this be? I was hardly able to believe that someone as beautiful as EJ existed let alone identical twins? I looked at them again, no not twins there were some differences the new EJ was slightly more pale, and his eyes were golden not the warm brown I was used to. My EJ's hair was slightly curlier as well. Confused I lowered my makeshift weapon slightly. "Edward?" the kind one asked

The doppelgänger nodded his head and said, "She's in shock. She's just trying to process everything." The blonde nodded.

The brunette reached out to touch the doppelgänger, her eyes furrowed as if she was asking a question, he nodded, "Lillian," she smiled reassuringly and took a step toward me, I took one backward to compensate. "I know how this must look to you." She smiled "But I promise Carlisle will not hurt you, he only wants to help." I looked at her confused. She took another step toward me, her hand wrapping around the candlestick "Let go, we don't want you to hurt yourself." _Hurt myself? Why would I hurt myself?_ In my confusion my grasp slacked enough for her to pull the candlestick from my hand. "Carlisle" she said taking a small step back.

The blonde, Carlisle stood in front of me his kind face clouded in concern. "Lillian, my name is Carlisle, I'm a doctor, I'm here to help." Slowly I nodded, and straightened. Then the brunette was at my side holding out something toward me. I looked down and realized it was a robe. I looked down at myself and flamed. I had been standing here this whole time naked, I turned and saw my bloodied towel lying in a heap on the floor. I locked eyes with the woman and grabbed the robe. Quickly covering myself, how could I have been standing here this whole time naked and not have noticed. Maybe my dad was right, maybe I was a whore, a hiss came from the corner of the room. My head snapped to the direction of the sound. It had come from the doppelgänger, the woman looked up at him worried. Carlisle cleared his throat "Perhaps, some privacy?" he asked. The woman nodded and pulled the man from the room. "EJ?" Carlisle asked and motioned for the door.

"No!" someone screamed, the sound raw with fear.

"I won't leave." EJ whispered kissing the top of my head. _Had that scream been mine?_ I wondered.

Carlisle nodded and looked at me " I'm going to have to take a look at your back, okay?" he asked, I nodded jerkily. EJ turned me so I was facing him, and my back was to the doctor. Cool hands slid my robe down, frantically I looked up at EJ. He pulled me to his chest as the robe gave way and fell to the floor. "Lillian, these are going to have to be cleaned and seen shut, I'm going to give you some morphine to help with the pain." The doctor said reassuringly. I looked up at EJ questioningly and he nodded. I lifted my arm and stuck it out vain side up, there was a quick pinch and then a delicious numbing warmth filled me.

I swayed on my feet, my lids heavy "EJ" I mumbled

"I've got you." He whispered and then the darkness claimed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Groggily I opened my eyes and bolted up. Where was I? I shook my head trying to clear it. _What was the last thing you remember? Okay, I remember EJ and my Dad,_ I groaned and reached to touch my abused back. My hand touched cloth wrappings. I gasped as the rest of my memory flooded back. I turned around and saw EJ sleeping on the opulent bed next to where I had been sleeping. _Well shit, now what do I do? How long was I out for? Fuck Dad is going to kill me._ I looked around and quietly walked over to EJ's dresser and eased a drawer open, and grabbed a shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Slowly, and quietly I dressed hoping not to wake him. He just turned over in sleep and mumbled something I didn't understand. The clothes were huge on me but what choice did I have? As quietly as I could I slid out the door and made my way toward the massive staircase. I made it to the bottom when the woman I remembered from before came walking toward me. "Hello Lillian, are you feeling better?" she asked her voice like wind chimes. I nodded, and took a step toward the door. I didn't want to be rude but I really couldn't risk pissing my dad off any more then I was sure I had. "I'm so happy you are feeling better." She smiled, she was stunning, her chocolate brown hair fell in thick waves to her waist and her eyes where a brilliant topaz, she was willowy and soft looking though she was slightly taller then me. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm Bella." She smiled and stuck out her hand for me to shake it, I did, but couldn't hide the shiver her frigid touch gave me.

"Thank you for all of your help, but I must be going. I really don't want to worry my parents." I said taking another step toward the door.

"Don't worry, we told them where you were." I looked toward the direction of this new voice, it was EJ's doppelgänger.

"You," I swallowed feeling sick this had gone from bad to worse "you told them?" I asked swaying; I reached out for the stair rail to steady myself.

"Yes, we had Sheriff Swan pay them a visit." He said wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. I sank down to the floor, this was worse then I had expected. Now not only was I guaranteed another beating, one that would make the one I just lived through look like a walk in the park. But now I'd be removed from my home and placed in foster care. I hadn't even been out for a year. My Mom had just gotten custody of me back, after swearing that we would not see Dad again. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Something cold lifted my face, I was looking into the doppelgänger's eyes. "Don't worry, you aren't going to go anywhere you don't want to." He said his sweet breath washing over me. I shook my head and tried to clear it. _What did he mean not go anywhere? Once the cops got a look at me I'd be with child services faster then my dad could finish a bottle of brandy. Wait, how did he know I was worried about being taken away? I know I never told EJ anything, I have never told anyone. Did he do a background search? I guess the Sheriff could have._

"EJ, will be awake soon." Bella said "Would you like something to eat? And maybe some clothes that fit a little better?" she smiled and reached her hand out to mine. I took it and let her pull me up.

The kitchen was massive and all white a chef's dream. I sat down on the island, and watched as she started making a massive and impressive breakfast. "Thank you." I whispered not taking my eyes off my folded hands. "I…I'm sorry for any trouble I caused yesterday." My eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"Nothing that happened was your fault." She said and rested her hand atop mine. I barked a slightly hysterical laugh. "It's not." She gave my had a squeeze.

I looked up at her unsure. Her topaz eyes were open and warm. I shifted in my chair uncomfortable. I cleared my throat "Um, can I ask you something?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Sure." She said and patted my hand before turning back to her cooking.

"Who is that man? Your husband?" I hedged glancing at the large ring on her finger.

"Oh, that's Edward" she said her voice caressing his name "He is EJ's uncle."

I nodded "They look every… similar." I hedged.

"Yes," she sighed "good genes." She smiled and winked at me. My face burned. She placed a plate in front of me and piled it with fresh waffles, eggs, and bacon. "Dig in." she urged.

I started in on my food but stopped after a few bite. "Aren't you having any?" I asked.

"Oh, no most of the family is on a special diet." She smiled and chuckled. _Weird_ I thought but shoved another bite of waffles in my mouth. I was ravenous.

I was on my second helping when EJ dashed into the room eyes wild until they landed on me. I blushed. He looked me up and down and smiled clearly liking my being in his clothes and my obvious lack of a bra a little too much. "Good Morning." He said coming up to me and kissing me, I froze, I was not used to PDA especially in front of family members. My eyes wide I looked at Bella who only seemed to have eyes for EJ. The love that rolled off of her was staggering, and a little uncomfortable. _Wasn't she married to Edward?_ After a brief moment EJ pulled away flashing me a smile before grabbing a plate and filling it, clearly EJ was not on this _special diet_ like the rest of his family. "How are you feeling." He asked looking glancing at my back.

"I'm fine." I lied. The truth was my back was still hurt but it had dulled to a steady throb. If I were honest I'd say I was confused. I wasn't sure which parts of my memory were real and which I had imagined. EJ took my hand and turned me to face him his warm brown eyes boring into mine. "Really," I breathed, "I'm fine, just a little sore is all."

With out taking his eyes from mine he said "When will Carlisle be back."

"Soon, he just had to stop by the hospital for a few hours, but he'll be back." Bella said. Satisfied EJ turned and began to eat but never let go of my hand.

A few moments later Edward and Carlisle came in. "Hello, Lillian." Dr. Carlisle said. "How are you feeling?" he asked walking toward me.

"She said she's still sore." EJ said before I could say I was fine.

"Hmm, yes well I'd be happy to give you more morphine." He said

"No." I said quickly and perhaps a tad to loudly. I cleared my throat "No, really I don't think I need anything that strong." I said clarifying. The reality was I didn't want to pass out again.

The doctor nodded and held out his hand "At least take this." He said and handed me two small white pills. I looked up at him questioningly "It's Vicodin. It will help, but it isn't as strong as the morphine." I took the pills; everyone looked at me expectantly so I made a show of putting them in my mouth and taking a huge gulp of orange juice but tucked the pills beneath my tongue. Edward glanced at me, and raised an eyebrow at me, I gave him a tentative smile. He gave me a dubious look. I blushed and scooted into EJ. Something about Edward bugged me. I couldn't put my finger on it, it was like he knew to much about me and I knew absolutely nothing about him. "Lillian, I'm going to have to take a look at your back, just to make sure your wounds are not infected." Dr. Carlisle smiled. I nodded and EJ and I followed him up to his office.

The room was as I had remembered it so, I guess that part I hadn't imagined. I blanched remembering that at some point I had been standing here naked. _Oh my god, his whole family saw me naked!_ Looking up at EJ I blushed and then remembered that I had woken up next to him and had been nearly naked, I only had on a pair of panties that I assumed belonged to someone in the house, Bella maybe? I shook my head. "Okay, Lillian?" shit, the Doctor had been talking to me, what did he say? I looked up at EJ and he smiled and nodded, so I just nodded and hopped whatever was about to happen wouldn't be to embarrassing.

The Doctor moved toward me and waited, I looked at him stupidly, "Your shirt Lillian, if you could lift it so I can check your wounds." He smiled patiently. I nodded and turned, but stopped, EJ was still in the room. I know its stupid but I didn't want him to see my topless, though he already had, but I wasn't all there mentally when that had happened and despite what some might think I was not used to displaying my naked body for others to see, I was after all still a virgin and had no immediate plans to change that.

"Umm, EJ?" I hedged "Do you mind?" I asked and nodded toward the door. He looked at me confused.

"I think Lillian would like some privacy." Dr. Carlisle added. I blushed and nodded.

EJ sill looked confused but nodded "I'll be right outside this door, okay Lil?" he said before kissing me swiftly on the lips, causing me to blush.

Once EJ was out of the room I sighed and took off my shirt, my back to the doctor. His cool fingers unwound the wrappings "Everything looks like its healing well." He said "Though this one seems to be infected," his fingers brushed across one of the lashes, I bit my lip to keep from screaming "I'm going to have to remove a few of the stiches so the wound can expel the infection, and I'll give you a shot of antibiotics." I nodded. "You, know you can take the Vicodin, it won't hurt you, and there is no need to be brave." He said conversationally. I stiffened, _How did he know I didn't swallow them._ "It may not seem like it but I have been a doctor for a long time." I wondered how long he could have possibly been a doctor he didn't look a day over 23. "I suppose I understand your trepidation." He reasoned, "This is a lot to take in, still I'd feel better if you took them." He went back to his work and we fell into a comfortable silence. I decided that if anything I could trust this man, something about him made me feel safe so I swallowed the pills that had still been underneath my tongue.

After I was safely rewrapped, I turned to thank him "Um Doctor Cullen?" I asked.

"Carlisle is fine." He corrected.

I nodded, "What," I sighed nervous to find out the truth "what did you say to my Dad?" I said in a rush

"Ah," he said cleaning up the dirty bandages "I believe Sheriff Swan simply told him that you would be with us for a time, and that if you were ever," he paused "injured the way you were again that he'd be arrested."

I nodded "My Mom?"

"I don't believe she was part of the conversation." He replied I nodded, she never was. "Do you wish to go back?" he asked.

I thought about that for a moment "I… I'm not sure." I said honestly, though I didn't know where I would go.

"Well, you have a home here, as long as you'd like." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

Nodding I said "Thank you." He smiled and turned to leave "Oh, Carlisle?" I asked, stopping him "I'm sorry about, um my behavior earlier." I blushed.

He chuckled "Think nothing of it, you were in shock, any of us would have been the same, or worse." He smiled and left.


	7. Chapter 7

I had been living with the Cullen's for several days and was beginning to feel more comfortable, though Edward still bothered me, he always seemed to know what someone was about to say before they said it, and more then a few times I had caught both Carlisle and Edward watching me as if I were a particularly infuriating puzzle that neither could solve. Still the day came that I knew would come but had been dreading all the same. "You, could stay here you know." EJ said sensing my mood. He took my hand and turned me to face him my heart raced, I wanted to stay, to freeze this moment and live in it forever, and feeling the heat of his hand enveloping mine the fight to leave was a thousand times more difficult. I could see it very clearly, like a page out of a fairytale. The dream was made of gold and sunlight, the perfect dawn to a perfect eternity, I wanted that future to be with EJ and his strange and lovely family, but my life had never been a fairytale. I pulled my hand from his and turned. I didn't want him to see the tears welling in my eyes. "You'd be happy here," he said his voice shaking ever so slightly "I would keep you safe." I knew he would that in his arms I was safe but who would save my mom? If I was gone that meant he would turn on her I couldn't let that happen. No I needed to go.

"EJ, " I said as calmly as I could "I have to go." I turned toward him

I could feel him start to protest but I held up my hand "Your family is amazing and I will always be grateful for everything but I am needed at home." I said, EJ tensed knowing who would be at home waiting for me. "It isn't always that way." I said defensively.

"HE WHIPPED YOU!" he screamed shaking with rage

"Yes," I whispered

"HOW COULD YOU GO BACK THERE?!"

"I don't expect you to understand." I whispered as a million violent memories raced through my mind.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU LIKE LIVING WITH THAT MONSTER?"

"Monster," I whispered, it hadn't always been this way. There was a time when Dad was happy, when he doted on me, called me his perfect princess. But those days were long gone, still I would wait on bated breath to see if my Dad would ever return. Hope can be a vicious thing. "I have to go." I said more resolved this time. He looked at me fear and anger raging in his eyes. I looked up at him "Please?" I said and stood on my tiptoes to brush my lips against his.

After a few minutes he calmed down some. "Edward and I will drive you home." He said before striding angrily out the door.

The short drive back to my house was tense and awkward. I looked out of the window, watching the forest race by, and clutching the bag of clothes that Bella had given to me from her own closet, she seemed all to happy to be rid of them. I felt a little awkward about taking them but she had insisted. Edward pulled into the driveway and I moved to get out but he raised his hand, I looked to EJ confused, but he was staring at Edwards face, intently. Before I could say anything Edward nodded, and EJ sighed visibly relived. He got out and walked around to open my door "Thanks" I mumbled. He made to walk me to the door but I stopped him "I'll be alright," I said nervously I didn't want to make EJ mad again but I couldn't risk pissing my Dad off again. Guessing my thoughts EJ tensed, grinding his teeth together. I needed to get inside quick before something happened so I gathered as much cheer as I could and jumped up and kissed him squarely on the lips, before I turned and jogged to my front door calling "See you at school" over my shoulder.

Once inside I let the smile fall from my face. I raced upstairs to throw my goodie bag under my bed before finding Mom. "Mom?" I said walking into the kitchen but she wasn't there. I took the stairs two at a time "Mom?" I called a little louder. Hesitating for only the briefest of moments I pushed open the door to their bedroom. I sighed with relief she was sound asleep. I pulled the cover up over her shoulder and kissed her forehead "I'm home Mom." She shifted in her sleep, I smiled and walked back down to the kitchen to make dinner, deciding to make my Dad's favorite meatloaf and green beans, hoping that the treat would help win me some forgiveness.

He never came. All night I waited in my room for the sound of him stumbling up the stairs, but it never came, and Mom never woke. I eventually I made my way to the window and eased it open. I grabbed the blanket off my bed and climbed out of the window, and sat down on the roof and looked up at the rarely seen sky. I sighed and thought of my days with the Cullen's. Everyone was so kind, Bella had cooked EJ and I breakfast every morning, though never eating herself, I had asked her about this several times trying to figure out if she was vegan, or vegetarian, but I could never get a straight answer out of her. After watching how she doted on EJ after several days I realized that the fondness I had originally seen her express toward EJ was more maternal then lustful which made me relax some when I saw EJ regard her in the same way. The dynamic between the three men was even more interesting, EJ often looked up to Edward and Carlisle as if both were he father. I asked about it several times but didn't get far, only that EJ had lost his parents in a car accident, and that he had been sent to live with Edward who, barely in 18 at the time, did not feel he could care for EJ properly and so had asked if Carlisle would help raise EJ. I shivered and wrapped the blanket more tightly around me. I knew that there were still family I hadn't met Alice seemed to be a favorite along with Esme, Carlisle's wife. It was a mix matched bunched but all seemed to love one another fiercely. I leaned back against the window and stared up at the sky. For the first time I felt at peace, hopeful even though this hope was new and strange, as it was not yet tainted with dismay.

I woke with the sun the next morning, trying to remember how I'd gotten back inside. I stretched and winced, still sore, and dressed quickly. I had missed three days of school during my sojourn at the Cullen's and didn't want to miss anymore school. I checked in on Mom who was still fast asleep before I left, the meatloaf in the fridge still untouched from last night. I stopped just outside the door when I remembered my bike, I had left it in EJ's car, I was going to have to walk to school. I grabbed my backpack opting to carry it by the handle, and started toward school. I didn't even make it to the end of the block when a familiar CRV pulled up next to me. "Need a ride?" EJ asked laughing I hopped in. "Feel like ditching?" he asked

I laughed and shook my head "We missed three days already!" I said

He smiled and ran his fingers down my jaw "I bet I could think of a few reasons to miss four." His voice husky

"I bet you could," I breathed both laughing and wishing like hell I'd give in.

"Are you sure? There's a meadow I know, we could…"

I laughed and leaned forward kissed him "I bet you know a thousand places." I giggled "But" I dragged " we really should go to school." I kissed him again.

He nodded "As you wish my lady." He winked at me.


End file.
